A Heart of Venom
by startoonxvii
Summary: Tomoyo a young girl in love with her best friend. Finds out new, sad, and scary things about him. That put deadly venom in her heart. Literally!
1. Chapter 1

A Heart Of Venom

Tomoyo a 15year old first year High School student is walking with her best friend and secret crush, Kitito. "So Tomoyo did you get your math homework done?" Kitito asked.

"Of course I did."

"Can I please Barrow it?" He asked whining

"No! You should have done it on your own. Its your fault getting bad grades." Tomoyo slightly snapped back regretting what she said instantly. As she went to class she was worrying that Kitito would hate her for not giving over her work that she worked very hard on. Tomoyo always made good grades and took great pride in them. She watched as Kitito passed by asking his friend Ren for his work so Kitito could get a grade. Of course Ren handed it over. Kitito and Ren were pretty close they didn't know each other as long as Tomoyo knew Kitito . But they were close enough to go to each others houses which Tomoyo didn't really mind even though she still got a little jealous of Ren when she didn't get to spend time with Kitito. Tomoyo had to admit Ren was quite dashing tall dark and handsome Ren followed to a T. One thing that Tomoyo found weird about Ren is He wouldn't leave the school until sun down and he would come to school very early. He said it was because of a school club, but Tomoyo didn't know of a club like that.

Tomoyo always stares at Kitito who sat in front of her. He knew she did because he would turn around and make a face at her. Him doing this warmed her heart and gave her instant butterflys. To Tomoyo he could make any face and still be beautiful. He was thin and lighter brown hair greenish eyes and a white smile. He was perfect.

To be continued... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell rang to go home. Tomoyo was going to walk home with Kitito which he was also her neighbor , but Kitito said he was going to walk home with Ren. Tomoyo didn't think much about it. So she continued to go home by herself. She walked past the park her and Kitito played at when they were young. When Tomoyo got home she went up stairs to her room to do her homework. After she got finished she went down stairs to see her mother in the kitchen cooking and her little sister Yui playing in the living room. She asked her mom "Is Dad coming home soon?"

" I am not for sure he is still working on his project. Hey, Tomoyo can you go to the store down the street and get some soy sauce. Were out and Yui wont eat rice without it." Her mother said.

"Sure" Tomoyo has been to the store multiple times. Usually she would stop at Kitito's house and ask him if he'll walk with her. So she put on her shoes and walked out the front door, and out of her gate. She turned around towards Kititos house and saw him and Ren... they ...They ...Were kissing. Kitito caught glance at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo I can expl-" He stopped saying any thing when she ran back into her house tears poring as her heart fell into millions of pieces.

She ran inside slammed the door her mom asked her as she ran up the stairs. " Did you get it?" Tomoyo didn't reply she just ran to her room got in her bed crying wishing she could die... Knock Knock "Tomoyo you okay?" Her mother asked as she came in Tomoyo's room. "Whats wrong sweety?"

"I don't want to say I'll cry more."

" Thats okay, Whats wrong?" Her mom asked agin.

"Its Kitito..." She began to cry in her hands as her mother rubbed her back...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tomoyo I can explain!" Kitito reassured Tomoyo as she went out of her gate to go to school. She didn't say any thing back for the fear of crying again. "Tomoyo please say something!.." Tomoyo continued walking until Kitito grabbed her shoulder.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled.

"Please Listen."

"OKay, talk." She snapped back.

" I was going to tell you soon I promise." Kitito tried to explain, But Tomoyo was to fast with what she had to say next.

"Why were you kissing in front of our houses? Do your parents even know?"

"No they don't you and Ren are the only ones that know. You see Ren and I have been Boyfriends for a while." Kitito answered looking at the ground. Tomoyo stepped back.

"A WHILE?! How long?" Tomoyo asked hurt that her best friend didn't tell her this before.

"A couple of months, about 4 or 5." He answered. Tomoyo started to cry again. Kitito tried to hug her, but Tomoyo was no longer in the mood to be hugged by him. She ran away to school trying to dry up her tears.

In class, it was awkward for Tomoyo. Kitito kept turning around trying to talk to her , but she wouldn't listen. Tomoyo saw Ren looking at them in a confused way. At lunch Tomoyo sat by herself she didn't really have any other friends because she thought Kitito was her best friend and never made time to form more friendships with others. She saw Kitito sitting with Ren they were talking to each other and kept glancing at her. Ren finally stood up and walked towards her. "So you know?" Tomoyo just looked at him with a DUH look. "Hell can you at least stop acting so depressed. Why do you care that me and Kitito are in a relationship... Oh! Dont tell me you had a crush on him." He said with a smirk. Tomoyo wanted to spit in his face for that rude comment. "Oh! So you did"

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS FOR KITITO!" She Screamed and stood up. Everyone in her classroom stared at her. She sat back down quickly embarrassed out of her mind. Ren stood back up and walked to his seat where Kitito was. He then lightly stoked kitito's cheek knowing Tomoyo was starting. Her insides were torn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the walk home she decided she might try to talk to Kitito. When she knocked on the door his mother answered. "Is Kitito here?"

"No Honey, I thought he walked with you home?" his mother questioned.

"No not today. Hey has he been talking about his new friend Ren?" Tomoyo asked.

"Who? No I didn't know he had another friend than you." His mother said with a confused look. Tomoyo had the mind to tell her everything, but decided not to it was Kitito's job to do that.

"Well can you give me a call when he gets back." Tomoyo asked as she was walking away.

"Sure Tomoyo."

Later that night around 11:45pm the door bell rang. Tomoyo got up to answer it. Kitito was there with pailish skin and darker eyes she could see Ren by the gate. "Where were you. You look sick. Have you told your mom that your back? Tomoyo had many more questions.

"No I didn't." He started to cry so he turned around an ran off, and he didn't go home.

The next morning Tomoyo woke up and went down stairs. Kitito's mom was there crying with her mom consoling her. "Tomoyo, Did you see Kitito after school yesterday?" Her mom asked worried.

" Yea, around 11:45pm he came and rang the door bell. He didn't say much." Tomoyo replied scared she may tell Kitito's secret.

"Was he with anybody you know?" Kitito's mom asked.

"Yea, Ren. He is a boy in our class." Tomoyo answered.

"Did they tell you were they were going or had been?" His mother asked with a bit of hope.

"No like I said he didn't say much. All he said was he didn't te-" Tomoyo realized what she was saying.

"Didn't tell me what?" His mom asked.

"Crap she caught it!" Tomoyo thought. It isn't my place to tell you its something he will have to tell you." Tomoyo's mother sat up.

"I told her what you told me the other night Tomoyo."

"Okay well that is what I was talking about." Tomoyo said back. "Another thing he did last night was he was crying and looked kinda pale."

"Well if you see him at school today tell him to please come home today or see what he is up too. I want to get my son bacK!" His mother started crying again then was hugged by Tomoyo's mother.

On the walk to school she didn't see Kitito. When she walked into class she saw Ren but no Kitito. "Where's Kitito?" She asked Ren.

"Look behind you princess." Ren said with attitude.

Kitito was there still looking pale. He actually for once kind of sacred Tomoyo. She noticed he was wearing a scarf. She thought that was weird.

"Why did you not go home last night?" She asked Kitito.

"I did." He said in a hushed voice.

"What time? Your mom is scared to death that you ran away or got kidnapped or something." Tomoyo implied.

"About two to get some new clothes. Then I walked with Ren back to school." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Why did you go at two you must be tired." Tomoyo said shocked.

"I joined the same club Ren is in." He said.

"What club is this, are yo-" She was cut off when Ren stepped in and said.

"You should stop asking questions or you may make Kitito upset again. Like last night." The bell rang for class to start. Tomoyo decided to spy on Kitito and Ren after school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bell rang to go home. Tomoyo noticed Ren and Kitito not even going to the door. So she followed them and then she realized other's were walking with them. People from all the classes. They all went down these stairs and in to the basement of the school. Tomoyo looked through the window of the door. Their were dogs and cats in their. The Ren grabbed a dog and handed it to Kitito. Kitito walked out of Tomoyo's view. Then all the other people grabbed an animal and were biting them and eating them. This grossedTomoyo. So she decided to go home.

On the way home Tomoyo was thinking of what she saw. "What kind of club is that?" She questioned her self. "Why were they eating poor animals? Why was Kitito a part of that?" She continued to walk home. When she opened the door Yui her little sister asked.

"Did you see Kitito?"

"Yea I saw him...and Ren." Tomoyo answered. She went up stairs to her room before her sister could ask another question. When she got in her room she got a photo album that Kitito and her put together. She was noticing that Kitito's hair looked darker.

Tomoyo saw a shadow so she looked up. Ren was standing there holding a blind fold. Then put a rag over Tomoyo's face. Every thing went black.

Tomoyo woke up in a cold, dark, and musty room. For some reason she could tell it was under ground. She then suddenly realized Ren was their sitting in a chair. "Have a good nap princess?" he asked. Tomoyo just looked at him in disgust. How could Kitito like him. "I knew you were spying on us. In the basement. I saw you following us." Ren said with an evilish grin on his pale face. Tomoyo realised for the first time Ren had fangs. Then it clicked he was a vampire. "So you want to know why we did that... Well I will tell you. You see me and a couple of others are starting a new race of vampires, and yes we are vampires." He paused. So Tomoyo said .

"Is Kitito?"

"Well, Duh, You think I would let my love be a mortal that would eventually die?" Ren said walking closer to Tomoyo. Tomoyo was about to cry. Ren walked toward her "You see he didn't want you to eventually die so he was going to turn you, but he chickened out." Ren quickly grabbed Tomoyo and held her against a wall. Tomoyo Screamed and cried. "No use no one but I can hear you princess... See you in a bit." He bit her and she fainted... She felt her heart slowly stop, and fell farther into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6 -She is awake

Chapter 6 She is awake

Tomoyo woke up on a stone table there was candles everywhere. Tomoyo suddenly realized she wasn't breathing and she was unable to feel the temperature. She sat up their was Kitito with him looking at the ground. He was standing next to Ren that was followed by a lot of other people who Tomoyo saw in the school's basement. "Tomoyo I am so sorry." Kitito said. Tomoyo could tell he was holding back tears. Ren started walking closer to Tomoyo.

"Wow if you could only see yourself now."

"What happened? Why did you bite me, and Why cant I feel the temperature?" Tomoyo asked wondering why she felt so different.

"Wow, your that oblivious to not know what happened. You know we are vampires but your unable to realize that you, yourself is one of us as well."Ren said Kneeling down at her. All the vampires followed Ren and Kneeled too including Kitito. "We have chosen you Tomoyo. To be our vampire clan's Queen."

"What a Queen? Why did you choose me to be a Queen? I am the youngest vampire." Tomoyo said with confusion in her voice.

"You have a heart full of venom to rule the vampires. Even though you don't realize it yet. You have a special power that not the normal vampire can obtain. When you were turned all the vampires in the entire world could feel it." Ren said standing up offering his hand to help his queen up from her sleep on the stone table. " Highness please accept my apology for being so rude."

"Sure" Tomoyo said. "So what is this special power?"

"We have to take you to Latin America and meet up with another Royal vampire who has the ability to read mines and abilities. His name is King Matias. Will leave soon if he isn't already coming along with the other three royals they all are glad to meet you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tomoyo woke up in her normal house. Thinking for a bit it was all a dream. Then realized in her mirror she was pale and her eyes and hair were darker. "Good morning your highness." Tomoyo spun around and saw Kitito.

"Kitito." Tomoyo said in a little worry.

"Ren told me to come and get you. He is upset with himself for treating you so badly."

"Its okay. Why did you have to come and get me." Tomoyo asked.

" Did you hear Ren last night we have to go see King Matias he can see your special power." Ren said hurrying Tomoyo out her jumped to the other house across the street.

"How did you do that?" Tomoyo yelled. Then realized. What about her family do they need to know about this. Then she feared for her family _"What if I bring them trouble?"_ She quickly shook away from that thought.

"Are you coming, all you have to do is jump. If I have to I'll catch you." Kitito teased. Tomoyo jumped and to her amazement she felt as if she was flying then she slowly came back to land.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Kitito grabbed her wrist and began to run. Tomoyo ran with him and noticed they were moving at fast speed. They somehow ended at a place underground where Ren and others were. They had boats in a canal ready to go.

"Your highness, we are getting ready to make a journey to Ecuador to visit The king of the Latino vampires. He last was seen there so we belive he is currently still there. King Matias I belive will not be the only royal vampire to see you. Queen Lindsie from the United States must me coming. When we get back to Japan it is custom we will have a ceremony were you can meet the other royals of vampires. This ceremony will also take as your official coronation." Ren said standing straight up. Dressed nice he acted so loyal to Queen Tomoyo escorting her to the boat. On the boat human looking things were on the boat acting as the crew. Something inside Tomoyo knew they were not human. She didn't exactly know why she felt that way. it was there eyes that seemed all blank and frosted almost as if they were dead. Ren carefully helped Tomoyo down some stairs to a hall way there were other vampires that she recognized. "Your highness please go to Miss Kaya who will help you get proper clothes on to meet King Matias." There was a young woman by a door welcoming Tomoyo to a room with a lot of beautiful dresses.

" You're Highness please choose a dress and It will be an honor for me to help you get it on." Kaya said after closing the door bowing. Tomoyo shook her head yes and turned to all the dresses. She couldn't ever thought to be wearing such princess like clothing even though she is a queen. She walked up to a manikin wearing a blood-red dress with lace on the cuffs of the sleeves. Around the neck was a necklace with a red shard of something. It looked like ruby but she didn't know exactly.

"I want this one Kaya." Tomoyo said turning to Kaya.

"Oh, it is an honor for you to call me by name. Sir Ren thought you might like that one. We all went looking for the best dresses for your Highness."Kaya said taking off the manikin. She slowly and carefully took the dress off of it and helped Tomoyo dress. Then Kaya put the necklace around Tomoyo's neck. "This is a special stone called vampire stone. It allows us to go in to the sun without burning in the sun." She grabbed a string around her neck that was attached to a vampire stone too. "Every vampire born gets one, it's the blood that was first touched by the venom. It turns into a stone after leaking out of the body.

"How did you turn to a vampire... If you don't mind me asking." Tomoyo turned to her.

"Oh!" Kaya began to blush. " Shinsaku my now husband. We decided to turn me so we would be together forever."

" Have you ever regretted it?"

"Yes and No, I love not being stronger and faster, but I hate that I will never carry children." Kaya looked at herself in the mirror. "I always wanted to be a mother."

"So we can't ever have kids?" Tomoyo asked sitting down on a stool.

"Well, you can at lest if you choose another royal to father." Kaya looked at Tomoyo and smiled. "Now I need to take you back to Ren." Kaya and Tomoyo went to another room filled with more vampires. They all bowed when Tomoyo walked by. They went to some steps to another room. Inside Kitito was sitting down in a General suit and Ren was at a Desk still dressed for the trip. He stood up and bowed. Kaya left the room and closed the door behind her. Kitito walked up to Tomoyo and huged her.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Tomoyo said flattered by the compliment.

"Your highness would you please sit down." Ren said facing her with a smile. Tomoyo sat next to Kitito.

"Will my parents know were I am?" Tomoyo asked trying not to sound worried.

"Sorry, Highness It would cause trouble if you parents know" Ren said looking down at a fixture on the desk.

"I haven't even told my mom." Kitito implied.

"Sorry, you can't tell neither of your parents." Ren said looking at Kitito.

"So King Martias, why do we need to see him?" Tomoyo asked laying back in her chair.

"Only Royal vampires have a special ability. King Martias special power is to tell other's special power, and special power is different. All vampires can run fast, jump high, and be strong. Royals have a special extra one." Ren said opening a cabinet in his desk and pulling out a book.

" What about this Queen Lindsie you were talking about? What is her special power?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

" Oh, Queen Lindsie is telepathic meaning she can talk without using her mouth , but using her mind. Ren stood up and walked to the door. "Your highness, Kitito, Lets go to the dinning room.

Inside the dinning room there were a lot of animals in cages. Ren pulled a rabbit from one of the cages. He handed it to Tomoyo. Kitito went to a cage and grabbed a rat and bit it. Ren saw Tomoyo kinda shocked. "You're majesty please don't be grossed out. You need to feed or you will grow weak." Tomoyo was even more shocked. She didn't want to bite the poor rabbit ,but she didn't want to grow weak either. She eventually got the courage to feast. Once she bit it she felt and over whelming flow of tranquility. Ren felt good that she was accepting the fact she is no longer mortal. He felt bad after biting Tomoyo, but yet he was glad to be serving her as his Queen. His Queen to protect with his _"Dead Life" _


End file.
